Until we meet again
by ErinViolaFreesia
Summary: Twenty years after her sixth year at Hogwarts, Freesia Walters has made a life for herself in Dublin. It isnt until a family friend recieves a certain letter that her wizarding life takes over once more. Sequel to The Flower and The Dragon!
1. To be that age again!

"Freesia, are you up yet?"

I rolled my eyes as I was sat on my bed, leaning my back against the brick wall. Staring at an old photograph my heart filled with mixed emotions. I felt nostalgic at the sight of me and my two closest friends from our school ball. We were so naïve and so young, looking so pretty in our dresses, oh to be fourteen again! Then again, sadness trickled over me as I hadn't seen them in so long! I got the occasional issue of The Quibbler every now and again containing so many pictures of Luna's many discoveries. Nothing like the life of a famous Wizard Naturalist!

I opened the drawer to my bedside table to reveal many letters, photos and magazines. Keeva tried to text as much as she could after I left but she broke her phone within a couple of days! I ended up buying my own tawny owl so we could send messages to each other without getting detected. She begged me many times to go back to Hogwarts but I just couldn't go back. At the time, the werewolf Fenir Greyback was desperate for me to die and I didn't want my friends to be killed in the crossfire…

Then the Battle of Hogwarts happened…

You Know Who was so close to taking over the entire Wizarding World. It even got to the point where the Muggle world was being affected. We had so many storms and hurricanes that year, only I knew the real reason. Keeva emotionally wrote me a tear stained letter informing me that Fred, Lupin and Tonks were killed in the battle but it was finally over. She begged me for a final time to come back into the wizarding world but I had made a life for myself here. She finally admitted defeated but continued to write letters on a regular basis.

Oswald slept in his cage as I put away the latest copy of The Quibbler and Keeva's most recent letter.

"Freesia!" A gruff voice called gruffly from downstairs.

"Calm down will ye'!" I yelled, my thick Irish accent echoing in my little room.

I walked over to my dark grey dressing mirror and slumped onto the grey chair with velvet cushions. I sighed as I looked into the mirror. I was quite fortunate that I hadn't changed too much over the last twenty years. My hair was still brown and I still preferred to keep it straight however I kept it up all of the time because it drove me mad when I was working. Other than the faint eye wrinkles I hadn't aged too much in the face thank the lord! Admittedly, I had pretty big bags under my eyes but where I worked it was understandable. Unfortunately I wasn't as slim as I was but that was to be expected, nothing like a mix of Irish beer and being in your mid-thirties!

I put a light layer of moisturiser on my face and a thin layer of lip-gloss before standing up. I straightened my dark green hoodie and white vest top before descending downstairs.

"Take your time" A short chubby man beamed at me as I ran down the stairs.

I smirked as I reached the bottom of the step, my eyes meeting a photo I saw everyday. The photo of a short old man with long white hair, accompanied a white beard. His round brown glasses covering most of his red face. He was leaning against the bar with a cheeky smile on his face. His clothes were tattered and worn but they seemed to suit him.

I kissed two of my fingers and pressed them lovingly onto the photo.

"Morning Da" I smiled at the photo before entering the bar.

"You know back in the day" The cherub man stretched. "Paddy would have this place open at 7am"

"Yes but back in the day, more than just one person wanted to drink in the morning" I laughed as I walked towards the door, propping it open with a small chunk of wood.

Paddy O'Reilly saved my life. He showed up when I needed him the most. I was lost, I was alone and I was homeless and I had no idea where I was going to go or what I was going to do. Paddy took the risk of taking in a sixteen year old girl and offering her a job and a place to stay and I couldn't have thanked him enough. I've been working in the bar for twenty years now and I absolutely loved it! The only times we weren't open was when Paddy was rushed to hospital with a heart attack last year and again when he died of pneumonia three weeks after he was admitted. That old man was the closest thing I had to a father and he had no idea how much I cared for him. It definitely wasn't the same without him, especially as he left the pub to me. I had to try to run the place on my own, with a little help from the regulars!

"How many have you had while I've been upstairs Colin?" I walked towards the bar with a small smile on my face.

"Only one" Colin tried to look innocent, however his red eyes gave him away.

"Colin" I raised an eyebrow "How long have I known you?"

"For a while" he shrugged "two decades maybe"

"Then you do realise that I know when you're bullshittin'" I sniggered standing behind the bar. I held my hand out for Colin to hand me ten euros.

"Only three today?" I winked at him.

I wandered to the room behind the bar with a large window so I could see directly into the bar. I turned on the grill and skipped over to the fridge and grabbed what Colin desperately wanted.

"That's one thing Paddy never did" Colin rubbed his hands in excitement "he'd never make a good old-fashioned bacon sandwich!"

After a few minutes of grilling, I placed the bacon on two slices of thick white bread and smothered the bacon in brown sauce. I wandered back into the pub and handed him the plate.

"You got any more of them?" an extremely familiar voice sounded from the entrance to the pub.

I turned around and my eyes widened at the sight. A short but slim woman stood in the entrance. Her blue hair was tied in a tight bun; purple highlights appeared in her side fringe. She was wearing a long black cardigan with a light blue vest top with black skinny jeans and long dark grey boots. Her make-up was immaculate with colours of brown and silver and her lips were tinted with a hint of red. Clinging onto her hand was a little girl with her hazel eyes staring up at me through her long ginger hair.

"Long time no see!" Keeva smirked.


	2. It's the Irish Air

I smiled as I practically ran to my best friend, pulling her into a hug. Of course, we had sent letters and photographs to each other but we hadn't seen each other in the flesh for two decades!

"It's so good to see you!" I beamed, still holding onto Keeva.

Keeva laughed as we pulled back.

"I'm not going to get used to your accent" Keeva sniggered as wandered towards the bar. "You sound so different!"

"That's what Ireland will do to ye" I smirked as Keeva and her daughter sat down on some barstools.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Keeva's daughter. Her looks practically matched her mothers but had the Weasley blend of red hair and light freckles dotted across her cheeks. She started to spin around on the stool, happily in a world of her own.

"That can't be little Jennifer" I spoke, flabbergasted.

"Yep, that's her" Keeva looked at her daughter proudly "Nearly seven, it's crazy!"

"Isn't it just" I nodded as I headed into the kitchen, ready to prepare some more bacon sandwiches.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker that one" I looked through the window to see Jennifer running around the pub, looking at all of the many photos and memorabilia on the walls.

"Just like her mum" Keeva giggled as she passed me the pack of bacon.

With Keeva being a Slytherin, she wasn't very popular with my friends. That was until she caught the eye of Ron Weasley. It was a long time coming for them two but they finally confessed their love for each other at the end of our sixth year, in the middle of a battlefield of all places! This deeply upset Hermione Granger who didn't make her mind up about Ron in time and moved to Australia with her parents. I hadn't heard from her since I left Hogwarts.

"I better be heading off" Colin interrupted us, coughing as he handed me his plate.

"You don't have to leave on our account" Keeva peered over at the old man.

"It's not you love don't worry" he smiled "I have things to do"

"See you tonight Colin" I shouted as he headed towards the door.

"Karaoke tonight?" he turned to face me again.

"Same as every Friday night!" I laughed as Colin exited the pub.

I walked back into the bar, handing the sandwiches over to Jennifer who smiled sweetly at me before tucking into her breakfast. Keeva grinned as she took her plate and did the same. As they ate, I opened all of the windows, letting the fresh Irish air flow into the pub.

"It's a nice place you've got here" Keeva nodded in approval.

"It'll do" I responded as I started to wipe the tables. "It's little and simple, just how I like it"

"Never used to" Keeva winked at me.

I knew what she meant from them three words. My life at Hogwarts was far from simple. I mean, to start with it was but that final year changed me. I made the stupid mistake of falling for someone I shouldn't have and because of that, I caused the death of an all powerful wizard… I tried to avoid thinking about what happened but every now and again I'd get flashbacks of the event.

"Well that's definitely changed" I shook my head as I finished cleaning one of the tables.

"Why does she talk so funny mummy?" Jennifer looked over at me blankly.

"It's the Irish air" Spoke a deeper voice from behind me, making all three of us jump.

I turned around and smiled broadly at Ron Weasley who hadn't really changed much, apart from the receding hair line! He was wearing a dark brown trench coat with dark brown trousers. His childhood grin was still etched on his face.

"Watch it Weasley" I warned playfully.

"Shut up" he laughed, patting me warmly on the shoulder "How've you been?"

"I've been good" I replied "Better now you guys finally decided to visit me!"

"We would have visited a lot earlier Freesia" Ron apologised "But business was going a bit rocky at the shop for a while"

After spending a few years working at the Ministry as a very accomplished Auror along with Harry Potter, Ron decided to leave to become a partner with George and helped to run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Keeva said being an Auror was draining Ron and it was keeping him away from his family. Since working at the shop, he had returned to his old happy self.

"Wait a minute…" I looked over at the Weasley family and counted them. "There appears to be someone missing"

Ron looked at me in confusion as he looked around the pub.

"What the…" Ron mumbled "David!"

I suddenly squealed as I felt fingers poke me in the ribs. I turned to find the oldest Weasley child laughing at me. David stood at about five foot five and was very slim. His hair was an odd blend of ginger and brown and was swept to the side, the fringe covering his right blue eye. Like his sister, he had light freckles covering his face.

"You're so much like your Uncle George its terrifying!" I laughed "Bacon sandwich?"

"Of course" he grinned as he eventually took a seat next to his sister.

"David's been practically following George everywhere" Keeva shook her head "It's been worse since he turned thirteen!

I shook my head in amazement. I've got photos that Keeva sent me of David's first steps and first words and when he started his first year in Hogwarts as the first Weasley to be sorted into Slytherin which Ron wasn't too happy with but Keeva kindly reminded him what house she was in at Hogwarts. I still couldn't get over the fact that he's a teenager!

"It must do George some good though" I looked over at Keeva.

"Definitely!" Keeva smiled widely "It's like he's got his twin back"

George was never quite the same after Fred perished in the Battle of Hogwarts. As Keeva described, it was like a piece of George died with his twin brother…

I walked back into the kitchen followed by Keeva. The two of us looked through the large window to see Ron sitting on the barstool with Jennifer sitting happily on his lap. Ron ruffled David's hair as he sat next to his dad.

"You've done pretty well Keeva" I nudged my friend as I continued to cook bacon.

"I haven't done too badly for myself" Keeva smiled at her family "But so have you"

"I have this place and I've been a muggle for twenty years" I snorted "You're a Curse Breaker who gets to go to Egypt twice a year"

"Only because Bill gave me a good reference" Keeva sniggered.

"Even so" I laughed "You have a good job and a great little family"

"You could too if you put yourself out there" Keeva winked as she buttered bread "When was the last time you dated?"

"Not too long ago" I lied.

Keeva laughed as she placed the bacon onto the bread.

"I haven't seen you in twenty years and I still know when you're lying!" She laughed.

"Shut up" I nudged her.

I was lying. Dating never appealed to me after what happened and to be honest, I'd rather be on my own. Last time I got involved with anyone, to much drama and a lot of terrible things happened. I knew it was my fault for having such terrible taste in guys! I still never understood how the boy who made my life a living hell at school ended up winning me over. He was manipulative and cruel yet he showed me another caring and loving side to him. I somehow managed to keep him out of my mind for the past two decades, now that Keeva mentioned dating, thoughts and images of him played in my head once more. What was he doing now? Where was he? Was he still alive?

What happened to Draco Malfoy?


	3. It's here It's here It's here!

**Draco's POV**

_It is hard to believe that it had been twenty years since I was handed my secret mission. Despite the overwhelming feeling of pure fear, pride and honour flowed through my veins. The Dark Lord entrusted me with such a task and I knew full well that I couldn't say no… _

"Dad!" a loud excited voice echoed our grand library.

I swivelled around in my large black leather chair to find my son staring at me, his stone grey eyes staring into mine. He couldn't have looked more like me if he tried. He had the platinum blonde hair and the traditional Malfoy facial features and he was as slender as all of the Malfoys. The only difference was his grey eyes that he inherited from his mother.

"What's wrong Scorpius?" I smirked at my little boy.

"I've got it. I've got it. I've got it!" Scorpius screeched as he handed me a familiar looking letter.

Seeing the old looking envelope casted my mind back twenty six years. I remembered how excited I was to receive my acceptance letter from Hogwarts. My mother was immensely proud and my father faked some happiness as he really wanted me to go to Dermstrang.

I took the letter out of the envelope and started to read:

'_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_**Minerva McGonagall **_

_**Headmistress**__'_

Wow. I guess the old battle axe is still there!

"Congratulations son" I smiled widely, patting Scorpius on the shoulder. "Why don't you go and show your mother"

He nodded enthusiastically before snatching the letter off me and running out of the room.

I shook my head with a grin on my face as I went to continue writing. This was stopped as a slender pair of hands touched my shoulders.

"Working on your memoires again?" my wife's silky voice rang in my ears.

"Well it gives me something to do" I responded I placed my hand on hers.

Astoria moves from behind me to stand next to me. Her dark brown hair was slicked back, letting her long hair flow down her back. Her pale skin practically matched mine and her small grey eyes always seemed to light up. She was wearing her business suit as always, it was a grey blazer, a white blouse and a grey pencil skirt that covered her slender frame perfectly. She was stunning; my parents couldn't have picked a better match!

After the Battle of Hogwarts ended, my family were pardoned giving the fact that we ended up swapping sides towards the end. My father still insisted that he was under the Imperius Curse but everyone knew that he was lying. My mother was never actually a Death Eater; she was just made to follow my father. It took a long time for me but I realised what a mistake it was for me to be a Death Eater, especially as Potter ended up saving my life. My parents needed something new to be getting on with and sadly that was finding me a wife. They wanted a woman with good Pureblood breeding, slender and had similar mind-set to the other Malfoy women. Astoria fitted that description perfectly. To be honest, I had never heard of her before. I was aware of the name Greengrass of course, I was in the same year as her sister Daphne but I had no idea that she had a sister. Admittedly, the first few meetings were as awkward as hell but it was only a matter of time before I loved her. She had no idea that I wasn't in love with her…

"Have you seen Scorpius' letter?" she asked me gently.

"Just seen it" I smiled at my wife. "I couldn't be more proud"

"Me neither" Astoria kissed my cheek "It does mean we'll have to go and get his supplies tomorrow"

"When you say 'we?'" I glanced at her, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Well you know I'd love to back to Diagon Alley darling" Astoria shuffled her feet "but I have a day full of meetings"

"Of course" I nodded, trying not to sound too annoyed.

Astoria worked at the Ministry of Magic, a personal assistant of the Minister himself. Kingsley Shacklebolt had done a good job in returning the wizarding world to its original state after we reeked havoc upon it. Unfortunately, this meant people working at the Ministry had to work very long shifts, Astoria wasn't an exception.

"I mean it" she placed a perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder "You two will be fine, it'll be good to see what the Alley looks like now"

"I guess" I shrugged, looking ahead at my writing.

Astoria quickly kisses my forehead before straightening her skirt.

"I better head off" she sighed to herself "The Ministry won't run on its own"

"Have fun" I smirked.

"Love you" she blew a kiss at me before walking out of the library, her sound of her heels echoing the room.

I shook my head as I attempted to bring my attention back to my writing. Astoria always said she loved me but to be honest, I have never properly said it back to her, apart from our wedding day and I didn't really mean it. I had only said 'I love you' to one person and it took me a lot to say it! It felt incredible when she said it back to me but it wasn't to last. We just weren't meant to be together and we both knew that. Yet, every now and again I couldn't help but think about that Grumpy Gryffindor Girl. My mind couldn't help but wander back to Freesia Walters…


	4. Can I open my letter now?

**Freesia's POV**

"_As I was goin' over the Cork and Kerry mountains. I saw Captain Farrell and his money he was counting_"

I laughed in pure disbelief as David Weasley and Colin were singing their hearts out with the karaoke machine. All of the punters were cheering, drinking and singing along.

Ron grinned as he took a seat; he had just tucked Jennifer in for the night. Jennifer and David were staying in a tent they had put up in my room. With it being a magical tent, there was plenty of room for them! Ron and Keeva were staying in my bed while I decided to sleep in Paddy's old room. It was only for one night after all.

"How does David know this so well?" I laughed as I pulled a pint for Ron.

"Are you kidding?" Keeva laughed as she was helping me behind the bar "As soon as Grandpa Weasley found out we were coming to Ireland, he taught the kids everything he knew about Muggle life in Ireland"

"I hadn't seen Dad that excited in years" Ron chuckled as he took a sip of beer, pulling a face as the beer touched his taste buds.

"He should've come too" I laughed at Ron's expense as I replaced his pint with a ginger beer.

"Nah" Ron rolled his eyes at me as he took his new drink "he'd never leave!"

_"I first produced my pistol and then produced my rapier. I said: "Stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya"._

Everyone in the pub, apart from Keeva and Ron erupted into song as the chorus played.

_"Musha ring dum-a do dum-a da, Whack for my daddy-o, Whack for my daddy-o, there's whiskey in the jar-o"_

"I'll have a pint please darlin'" a high pitched voice called from in front of the bar.

I looked down to see a familiar cheeky looking face. His messy brown hair stuck up all over the place and his light blue eyes always had a mischievous gleam to them.

"A pint of cola it is my good sir" I giggled as I poured the drink for my youngest regular.

"Come on Freesia" little Michael Lynch huffed at me as he took a seat next to Ron "Can't I just try a little bit?"

"Don't worry Mikey" I patted his shoulder while I handed him his drink "I will when you're eighteen"

"Hate you" he grinned at me as he walked over towards the stage with his drink.

Keeva looked at me in confusion.

"You let the boy have drinks for free?" she glanced over at the boy who was now sitting happily in a seat.

"Don't worry" I laughed "His Grandpa's got a tab"

David and Colin finally finished the song, which made the pub roar with cheer. David walked back towards us with his father's trademark grin on his face whilst Colin waddled over to Mikey and wrapped him in a sweet hug.

"Ah right" Keeva laughed as she handed another thirsty customer a drink "I'm getting the hand of this pint pulling!"

After a few more hours of drunken singing and pure hilarity, night was creeping in quickly. It didn't take long until it was just us, Colin and Mikey. I smirked at Keeva who looked absolutely exhausted, bless her! I was exactly the same on my first night but I really appreciated the help, tonight was manic!

"You've got a good set of lung on ye" Colin patted David's shoulder affectionately.

"Don't know where I get it from" David shrugged "My parents can't sing for shit!"

"David!" Keeva snapped "Less of the swearing!"

"Hey, I can sing!" Ron snapped.

"You wish…" he sniggered, making Colin roar with laughter.

Colin's laughter was interrupted by his grandson pulling on his coat.

"Can I open my letter now Grandpa?" Mikey wailed.

"For goodness sake lad" Colin huffed, "Go ahead!"

Mikey smiled as he pulled his letter out of his pocket. I couldn't help but stare at the envelope. It was eerily familiar to one that I received twenty-six years ago… But it couldn't be could it?

"Dear Mr. Lynch" Mike beamed as he started to read but happiness turned into confusion "_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_"

The pub went dead silent. Ron and Keeva just looked at each other in disbelief. David shuffled his feet awkwardly in the silence. I glanced down at the floor.

"This has got to be a joke" Colin laughed uneasily in attempt to kill the silence.

"Actually Colin" Keeva spoke up "It isn't…"

That didn't reassure him. It just made him laugh even more.

"It's not April Fool's y'know" Colin roared, his empty pint glass in his hand "there's no such thing as-"

Colin's words were cut off as his pint glass slowly started to fill up with his favourite beer. He looked up and saw that I was focusing on his beer. A sickening sense of achievement filled through me as this was the first bit of magic I had done in twenty years, I just assumed the magic faded away but I guess not. My eyes started to water as the pint glass wad completely full.

"It's no joke" I eventually spoke; I glanced down at Mikey who looked at me with a mixture of shock and admiration. "Mikey's a wizard"


	5. Diagon Alley

**Freesia's POV**

"I know its embarrassing" I huffed, "Just hold onto my hand for a second; you don't want to get lost"

"Fine…" Mikey grumbled, finally taking my hand.

It took Colin a few days to get to grips with the situation that his only grandson was a wizard and to be honest it took the same amount of time for Mikey to realise it too! Luckily, the Weasley family stayed with me to try and help the two of them understand it all. Colin didn't really want Mikey to go but he knew it would be good for him.

Colin had never left Ireland before and he was too afraid to leave Dublin so I volunteered to take Mikey to Diagon Alley and escort him to Kings Cross tomorrow. It was going to be so strange to be going back even for a brief moment and I vowed that I wouldn't go back, but I had no choice…

"You're going to love Hogwarts Mikey" I grinned as we walked through the busy streets of London "It's a giant castle!"

"Really?" Mikey gasped.

"Oh yeah" I beamed "It's beautiful"

"Did you go there Freesia" he asked me.

"I did" I smiled weakly. "Some of my happiest memories were in that school"

It was also the place where I had some of my worst memories but he didn't need to know that!

I pushed passed the crowds and made our way through a traditional British pub. It was much calmer and much darker than my pub at home! My mind buzzed with memories as I remembered Hagrid bringing me here. He took every student who didn't have parents so we wouldn't get lost. Mikey stared in surprise as he eyed up a man with a pointed wizard's hat and long green robes. The man's eyes narrowed at him.

"First year?" the man glared at me.

I nodded.

"Well" he immediately calmed down "Good luck at Hogwarts young man!"

"Um… thanks" Mikey stuttered.

I smiled at the man politely before dragging Mikey out of the bar and into the beer garden.

"Leaky Cauldron?" Mikey sniggered, looking at the sign "not very secretive"

"Not really" I laughed "Would you have noticed this place if I hadn't brought you here?"

"No…" Mikey replied "It seems so small compared to the other buildings"

"That's the magic of it" I smirked, nudging Mikey. "Now, to see if I remember this…"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the one thing I hadn't touched in years. I gently stroked the black wood that had light wooden vines etched on the handles.

"Ready?" I looked down at a confused Mikey.

"Yes?" He worried.

I gently tapped my wand against the brick walls in a specific pattern. I seriously hoped I got it right because I didn't want to wander back into the pub like Mrs Muggle and asking how to do it.

My worries were quickly reassured as the walls began to move away, slowly but surely revealing my favourite place as a child that had fortunately hadn't changed a bit. My heart practically burst at the seams as I saw Olivanders, Weasley's Wizards Wheezes and the many other shops.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Mikey" I smiled widely, placing my hand on his shoulder.


	6. Long Story

**Freesia's POV**

"Am I dreaming?" Mikey gasped as he continued to stare at the windows wide-eyed.

"I thought the same when I was your age" I grinned. "It'll seem more normally once you get used to it"

Mikey nodded with a wide smile on his face.

Because the two of us were too mesmerised by the sight of Diagon Alley, we didn't realise we were standing in the middle of the street, leading to someone bumping right into me.

"Watch where you're going!" a man's voice spoke loudly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" my speech cut off as I turned to find a very familiar face.

He hadn't changed at all. I mean yes, small wrinkles started to form next to his eyes but that was pretty much it. He had the same slender figure and the same pointed facial features, making him look as good as he did twenty years ago, the bit of stubble and his scruffy hairstyle making him look even better! His ice blue eyes eyed me with confusion.

"Sorry" I coughed awkwardly.

"No harm done" he spoke blankly.

I nodded briefly before taking Mikey by the hand and moved speedily down the cobbled street. An overwhelming feeling of disappointment seeped through me as we headed towards Gringotts.

Draco Malfoy had forgotten me.

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't help but stare ahead as the pretty woman practically raced down the street, holding onto her son's hand. There was something eerily recognisable about her but I couldn't put my finger on it. I don't remember anyone from school with a heavy Irish accent, apart from Seamus Whatshisname from Gryffindor. Unless he had a sex change within the past twenty years… Bit of a weird thought!

I couldn't help but eye her up and down; I couldn't deny she had a lovely curvaceous figure, covered with a dark blue trench coat and dark grey skinny jeans. Her brown hair was tied in a high ponytail and her green eyes stood out predominantly. Those eyes…

"What was wrong with her Dad?" Scorpius asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"I don't know son" I shook my head "They must be new to the wizarding world"

"They're Mudbloods!" he gasped.

"Scorpius!" I snapped "Where the hell did you get that language from?"

I hadn't said that word since the Wizarding War ended, the whole ordeal made me realise that magic ruled over blood. I regretted ever saying that word.

"Granddad said that was the name for people who weren't pure wizards" Scorpius stuttered.

"Well don't listen to Granddad" I huffed "He focuses too much on old traditions. If I find out you say that word at Hogwarts then I'm cancelling you personal Seeker Training in the summer"

"Yes sir…" Scorpius grumbled, "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes" I snapped. "Now come on, we'll go and get your wand first"

I shuddered as we slowly made our way to Olivanders. It must be a new Olivander running it by now. The one that was there when I was a boy would've been ancient by now! The Dark Lord had kidnapped and nearly tortured him to death; I'd be surprised if it was still him.

Scorpius opened the door to the dark very dark shop with utter excitement. The entire shop was covered with boxes upon boxes of wands, stacked up to the ceiling. The shop hadn't changed a bit. The two of us suddenly jumped as an old man peered from the back of the shop. His grey eyes glued to mine in a freezing cold stare.

"I'm surprised you have turned up here Mr Malfoy…" Olivander spoke to me blankly.

"My son, Scorpius…" I answered, feeling a cold shudder run down my spine; I couldn't believe it was the same Olivander!

"Yes…" he groaned, "That would explain it. Let us hope that this Malfoy doesn't follow in his father's footsteps"

"What's he talking about Dad?" Scorpius looked up at me.

"He doesn't know?" The old man chuckled to himself before looking at my son "Lucky you"

**Freesia's POV**

We quickly went in and out of Gringotts; I was worried that Mikey would make a scene with the goblins! Fortunately, I still had wizard money in my vault from twenty years ago so we had enough to get what we needed. I thought it was best to get Mikey's wand first, if anyone was going to show him his magical potential it was Olivander!

The two of us cautiously opened the door to find Olivander handing a wand over to Draco Malfoy's son. He looked exactly the same as his father did in his first year, it was almost terrifying. Malfoy's eyes met with mine, causing an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Sorry" I spoke "I didn't mean to intrude"

"Not at all my dear" Olivander replied warmly "We wont be too long, you can wait in here"

I smiled at the wand maker in gratitude as Mikey and I stood in front of the checkout, a considerable gap between me and Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

It was that woman again! The fact I couldn't recognise her was really starting to bug me…

All of us looked over at my son who held his wand confidently as a bright white light covered him. The wand chose him first time! That didn't happen often.

"Well that was quick" Olivander chuckled "It took your father five attempts for a wand to bond with him. And a unicorn hair…Like father like son?"

Scorpius grinned at that sentence but the look that Olivander gave me was a look that said 'I bloody hope not'

"Now then" Olivander turned to the other little boy in the room who looked absolutely terrified "you're new to all of this aren't you?"

The boy quickly nodded as his mother placed her hand on his shoulder in support.

"Right then" Olivander practically ran to the back of the shop, which was outstanding given his age "Lets see what I can find"

It was only a matter of seconds before the old man trekked back to the checkout, handing the boy a light brown wand but it looked like the tip of it was dipped in black paint.

"This one's one of my newest creations" the man gushed gleefully "give it a wave my boy"

"Go on Mikey" the boy's mother encouraged sweetly.

He hesitated before taking the wand from Olivander and he breathed deeply. Suddenly, a light blue light swirled around the shop, setting all of the candles alight. We all stared at the boy in amazement while Olivander jumped up and down in pure delight.

"Fantastic" Olivander beamed "You managed to create a spell just by touching the wand! I expect great things from you Mr Lynch"

"How did you know my name?" the boy stared in shock.

"Magic" the old man smirked "Now…"

Olivander's attention turned to the woman who glanced at him with worry.

"What I want to know is why this boy is unaware of his ability when you have magic within you…"

The woman just stared at Olivander and shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"May I have a look at your wand?" he asked gently.

She slowly nodded as she took her wand out of her coat pocket. Her wand was pure black with beautiful vines wrapped around the handle. Even her wand looked familiar! The man's eyebrows rose as he observed the wand.

"Strange…" he grumbled, as he poked the tip of the wand "Apart from today, this wand has been neglected for a long time, why is that?"

"It's a long story" she grumbled in her thick Irish accent.

"A shame" Olivander tutted to himself "You were always such a bright witch Miss Walters…"

My stomach twinged at the sound of the name. I started to feel dizzy and my mouth went dry. It was Freesia Walters!

"Thank you" Freesia nodded and glanced at me briefly, "We'd better be going Mikey"

She handed the money over to the wand maker and turned to leave. She turned to look back to me, her emerald eyes burning into mine. I wanted to say so many things to her. About how much I've missed her and how the thought of her drove me mad for years after we went our separate ways. For some reason I couldn't say a word. She took her son's hand and left the shop.


	7. That's nice dear

**Freesia's POV**

"I'm destined for great things" Mikey smirked as he stared at his wand that was resting on the bedside table.

"Yes you are" I smiled, lying on my bed.

As we were due to be at Kings Cross tomorrow morning, I booked me and Mikey a room in the Leaky Cauldron. It was definitely nothing to look at; it just had two rickety single beds, a bedside table and a wardrobe, which I didn't trust thanks to my third year of Defence against the Dark Arts when we dealt with Boggarts!

I closed my eyes as I tried to get comfortable which was a huge mistake. Flashbacks and memories of me and Malfoy scattered through my mind. The flirting in the school library, our first kiss at Christmas, him telling me he loved me… It felt like yesterday, not two decades ago! Had I changed that much? Did I look so different that Malfoy didn't recognise me? Or was I just not worth remembering?

"Are you okay Freesia?" Mikey sat up and looked over at me.

"I'm fine, Mikey" I grinned in appreciation, Mikey always worried about me. "I'm just nervous about tomorrow I guess"

"You're nervous?" he laughed "I'm bricking it!"

I burst out laughing as I shook my head. There was me feeling sorry for myself about Malfoy while that little guy is about to enter a whole new life that he has never witnessed before. I've been in his shoes so I know how frightening it is but he seemed to be taking it in his stride!

"You'll be fine" I reassured Mikey, "Even an experienced wand maker like Olivander says you are gifted, you're going to ace it at Hogwarts!"

"You think so?" he beamed at me.

I grabbed Mikey into a brief and encouraging hug.

"I know so"

**Draco's POV**

"Did you want your dinner now Master?" a small voice squeaked from behind me.

"I'm okay for now Winky" I stretched in my large office chair "I'll eat when Mrs Malfoy gets home"

"Okay Master, Winky understands sir" the House Elf smiled before skipping out of the room.

Most wizards freed their House Elves after Minister Shacklebolt enforced the Equality for House Elves Scheme (put forward by Ministry member Hermione Granger from the Australian branch) but this elf was adamant that she wanted to work. Winky just turned up at the Manor saying that she was a friend of Dobby's and she pleaded that work was what kept her going. We couldn't say no, besides, with Astoria at work all of the time it was good to have someone running the place.

Scorpius would be fast asleep by now; it was just gone ten o'clock at night. I wouldn't blame him if he wasn't though; I remember how excited I was the day before I was to go to Hogwarts. Tapping my quill against the empty piece of parchment, I was struggling what to write next for my memoires. It was somewhat therapeutic for me to write everything that happened to me during my time as a Death Eater, it helped to clear my head of those memories. I guessed I could have just got a Pensive and disposed of the memories that way but this just seemed more personal.

My thoughts flickered back to the woman at the wand shop. It was strange. In a way Freesia Walters had changed so much yet at the same time she hadn't changed a bit! She used to have a hint of an Irish accent (which I used to think was quite hot) but it was never that strong. So I guess she went back to Ireland after everything kicked off. She used to be quite curvy when she was younger but she was more voluptuous now and it suited her! But her gleaming eyes were exactly the same. The guilt that rushed through me was incredible; I should have been able to recognise her straight away! She must have thought I was an ignorant bastard…

"You're still up?" A surprised voice called from behind me.

I turned around in my leather chair to find Astoria standing there, her heels in her left hand and her folder tucked under her left arm.

"Of course I am" I shrugged, feeling queasy all of a sudden "I've waited up like I do every night"

"Well that's sweet of you darling" she patted my shoulder.

This was a ritual that happened every night for the past ten years. Astoria only had a month off after she gave birth to Scorpius then she went back to the Ministry. She was adamant it was because it was busy which I know was true, but underneath, I think that she'd rather stay there than being at home. My mother tried to convince Astoria to stay at home and look after her child like all Malfoy Mothers but she refused point blank.

The two of us wandered over to the grand dining room where Winky was standing in front of the table, proudly showing the Roast Beef in Red Wine sauce that she had prepared. I took a seat at one end of the large table and nodded at Winky in approval; dinner smelt delicious. Astoria sat at the opposite end of the table and placed her folder next to her meal.

"Dinner looks amazing Winky" Astoria beamed at the house elf.

"Thank you Mistress" Winky blushed "Winky hopes you both enjoy your meal"

Winky happily skipped out of the room, making me smile to myself.

I began to tuck into my meal, the meat was cooked to perfection and the wine sauce tasted divine. It was definitely a culinary triumph for Winky. I looked up to find Astoria looking through her folder while moving her food around with her fork absent-mindedly.

"Diagon Alley was great…" I eventually spoke after a few minutes of agonising silence. "I haven't seen Scorpius so excited"

"That's nice dear…" Astoria droned.

"Scorpius bonded with his wand on his first try" I gushed with pride.

"That's nice dear…" she droned once again.

"That was before the blood-sucking vampire spider bit him and he had to be sent to St Mungos…" I spoke blankly.

"That's nice dear…" she droned for a final time.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms in annoyance. This happened way too often, I'd tell her the events of the day and she'd pretend to give a shit.

"Astoria, look away from your work and listen to me" I spoke louder.

Astoria snapped back into reality and started to eat her meal.

"What were you saying?" she peered over at me.

"I was saying how excited your son was for starting Hogwarts tomorrow and you didn't even ask about it" I huffed as I moved my peas around with my fork.

"I'm sorry Draco" she sighed "I've just been so busy recently babe you know that. I'll go and speak to Scorpius before we go to bed"

"He'll be asleep" I mumbled before eating the remainder of the meal.

"If he was like we were before we went to Hogwarts" Astoria smiled "He'll definitely be awake"

She shut her folder before slowly standing up, leaving a majority of her meal, and strutted out of the dining room. I leant back into my chair and closed my eyes, sighing to myself. A vision of emerald green eyes played in my mind, forcing my eyes open. Not this again!

I couldn't be thinking of her anymore; I'm a married man!

Winky hopped over to Astoria's plate and stared at it with a sad expression etched on her face.

"Don't take it to heart Winky" I smiled at her "You know Mrs Malfoy doesn't eat much"

She nods slowly, with tears still in her eyes.

"You have it Winky" I spoke with a soothing voice.

"B, but Sir?" the blushing elf stared in shock.

"I wouldn't say you could have it if I didn't want you to" I smirked at her "It's a waste of food otherwise"

"Thank you Master" she beamed as she slowly tucked into her meal.

I shook my head as I left the dining room and descended towards our bedroom. I opened the door to see Astoria already lying in our large four-poster bed which was covered in a black satin duvet and matching pillows and cushions. I quietly got undressed so I was only in my boxers and climbed into bed.

"Sorry about before" Astoria spoke softly "I've just been so worked up with everything that's all"

"I know" I placed a hand on my wife's waist. "I shouldn't have snapped"

She rolled over so her stone grey eyes met mine.

"I've spoke to Scorpius" she smiled at me "I've spoken to the Minister and I can come with you to Kings Cross tomorrow"

"Really?" I grinned widely "That's fantastic!"

"Well," Astoria shrugged "Scorpius is only going to be a first year once"

I grinned as Astoria pulled me in for a brief kiss. I wrapped my arm around her waist as I attempted to deepen the kiss; it had been a while since we were intimate in any way.

Astoria quickly pulled back and shook her head at me.

"Not tonight Draco" she groaned "I'm exhausted"

"Okay babe" I huffed as she rolled over, her back now facing me.

I slowly turned over too, now facing the window.

'I wonder where Freesia is right now…' I involuntarily thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Be Good

**Freesia's POV**

The September sun glared through the blinds and right into my eyes. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was. My heart immediately pounded in my chest as I knew I had to head to Kings Cross. I remembered the station being my favourite place of all time as a child. Most see it as just a crowded place filled with panicked commuters who were desperate to reach their preferred destinations. For me it was an escape from the home and it was nice to observe the people at the station; whether it was stressed out businessmen or happy families.

"Come on Freesia" Mikey beamed as he fully opened the blinds, completely blinding me.

"Jesus Mikey" I groaned "Calm down will ye!"

I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. The reason we booked a room was so we didn't need to rush but that didn't stop Mikey from running around the room like a nutter. He was throwing all of his clothes in his trunk and he grabbed his cage that contained a small tawny owl with piercing green eyes. Colin asked Mikey to send him a letter once a week to see how he was doing so I had to explain to him how Owl post worked. I was glad that Colin accepted Mikey being a wizard; I had heard stories of muggle families disowning their children for being 'freaks' and it was heart-breaking.

I picked my wand up from my bedside table and waved it over my head. My hair was instantly clean and tied up into a high ponytail, my fringe now covering my right eye. A layer of mascara covered my eyelashes and a light brown lip gloss covered my lips. I forgot how easy it was to get ready with magic!

"Wow" Mikey beamed "Can I get ready like that?"

"Not yet mate" I apologised "You have to be seventeen or over to do magic outside of school"

"That sucks…" Mikey huffed.

I quickly hopped into the very cramped en-suite and changed into a pair of waist high black skinny jeans and a red blouse. I looked in the tattered mirror and breathed deeply. I was going to see so many people from school, all with families, and all with children. Would I recognise them? Would they recognise me? I know Ron and Keeva will be there and Malfoy will be there somewhere (but I didn't want to think about that!) but what about Harry? He never forgave me for what I did and I don't blame him. Would he cause a scene?

"Come on Freesia!" Mikey snapped "I have to get ready the Muggle way!"

**Draco's POV**

As I woke up, I turned to find Astoria gone.

"So much for that promise…" I huffed.

I should be used to it. Work had always been Astoria's prerogative why would I expect anything less?

I quickly got changed into a pair of black trousers, a grey shirt and grabbed my black trench coat out of the wardrobe before descending downstairs. I smiled to myself as I saw Scorpius' trunk, broomstick and his other possessions by the front door. As well as pride, a wave of sadness hit me as the manor was quiet as it was. It was going to be deserted without him here!

I wandered into the lounge where Scorpius was watching television with Winky, both of them with matching grins on their faces.

"Morning you two" I greeted, making the two of them jump.

"Mr Malfoy, sir!" Winky screeched and knelt to the floor "Winky is sorry that she wasn't doing her work, I will punish myself for my actions"

"Don't be silly Winky" I rolled my eyes "Seeing as its Scorpius' last day here for a while I'll let you off"

The house elf's eyes widened as I finished my sentence.

"But, But Master," Winky stammered in shock.

"Come off it Winky" I huffed "We all know you watch TV after we all go to bed. I do expect the manor spotless by the time I arrive home"

"Y, yes Sir" Winky replied, her cheeks brightened.

I turned to face Scorpius, who was pulling the grin that I used to pull as a child at Winky before he looked at me with a glum look.

"Mother at work again?" Scorpius asked, looking down at the floor.

"I'm guessing so son…" I growled, Astoria had no idea how much her work life was upsetting her only child "You ready to go?"

Scorpius looked over at his possessions and slowly nodded.

"Come on then you" I wrapped my arm around my son's shoulder.

I guided him towards the giant black and green fireplace. I grabbed my wand out of my pocket and levitated Scorpius' things so they landed in the fireplace. We were running a bit late so the fastest way to get to Kings Cross was by Floo Powder.

"See you later Winky" Scorpius shouted to the House Elf.

"Goodbye Master Scorpius" Winky wept "See you at Christmas!"

I grinned as I grabbed the Floo Powder out of the pot.

"Kings Cross Station!" I called out clearly as I slammed the Powder against the ground, sending us away from the manor.

**Freesia's POV**

The smoke of the trains circled around King's Cross Station. I couldn't help but love the smell; it reminded me of home, well it used to… It was overwhelming how much I had missed this place, it made me feel like I was sixteen years old again! I felt like I should be pushing my old large trunk and my pat carrier with my old Tortoiseshell cat Eevee who sadly went to Kitty heaven ten years ago at the age of sixteen. It was strange to be wandering the station empty-handed.

Mikey kept to the same pace as me as he didn't want to get lost amongst the crowd.

"If we're magic" Mikey grumbled "Why don't we just fly to Hogwarts?"

"That's not very subtle" I shook my head with a grin.

I guided Mikey towards platforms Nine and Ten, my heartbeat pulsing at a crazy rate! I could see so many adults guiding their children towards the Platforms. Mikey's eyes widened as he saw a young woman run in between the walls and disappear.

"So, running through a wall is subtle?" Mikey chortled.

"Nah" I sniggered "The Muggles never notice"

I took Mikey's hand as we stood between the two platforms. Mikey sighed before looking up at me.

"You ready?"

Mikey nodded as the two of us ran as fast we could between the two platforms. A cold rush of wind blew against me as the long forgotten sensation made my heartbeat skip. I slowly opened my eyes to find the Hogwarts Express as beautiful as ever! It was as if I went back in time, it hadn't changed a bit. I had to pull myself as I began to feel teary, I had convinced myself that I'd never come back here…

"Look out!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

The two of us swiftly moved out of the way as the Weasley family made their way through the platform.

"Always in the way Freesia!" Keeva winked at me.

"Shut up" I laughed as Keeva placed her arm around my shoulder.

Ron nodded at me in acknowledgement whilst holding hands with Jennifer. David wandered through with all of his belongings and started to talk to Mikey.

"David promised he'd keep an eye on Mikey" Keeva told me "he said he didn't want anyone to pick on him for being a muggleborn"

"Thanks" I smiled at my best friend "It's good that he'll have a friend from the start"

"Well" Keeva smirked "That's how we coped"

"True" I laughed.

Ron and Keeva guided me towards the many other parents who were waiting to send their kids off to Hogwarts. I froze as I saw a very familiar face stare at me. His hair was black and very, very scruffy. His green eyes gleamed in my directions under his round framed glasses. His arm linked with his wife who had hardly aged at all! Her ginger hair was shoulder length but framed her face perfectly. Their daughter was holding onto her mother's hand.

"Freesia?" Ginny squeaked "Is that really you?"

I nodded out of nervousness; I didn't know how the two of them were going to react to seeing me.

"It's so good to see you!" she smiled widely before pulling me in for a brief hug.

"Nice to see you too" I grinned, patting Ginny's shoulder.

"Someone sounds different" Harry Potter looked over at me.

His face didn't read anger or hatred but he didn't look happy either. His face was totally expressionless. Ginny walked over to Keeva and Ron who were standing with Mikey, the Weasley children and the Potter children. I was left with Harry, just what I feared.

"You escaped to Ireland then?" Harry grumbled.

"I did" I nodded "I had nowhere else to go"

Harry nodded and looked at the floor.

"Look, Harry" I started to speak "I can't apologise enough for what I did, I should have said something-"

"Freesia" Harry interrupted "Don't bring the past up. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. You didn't kill Dumbledore, neither did Malfoy I was just grieving"

"Understandable" I sighed.

"I don't blame you Freesia and to be honest you punished yourself for twenty year without magic" Harry held his hand out "Truce?"

My stomach flipped at the word I wanted to hear for the past two decades.

"Truce" I smiled, shaking Harry's hand.

**Draco's POV**

Scorpius and I wandered out of the fireplace of one of the spare rooms at Kings Cross and briskly moved towards Platforms Nine and Ten.

"Come on" I grunted "We'll be late for the train"

The two of us stopped in our tracks as a familiar figure was stood between the two platforms. Her long brown hair was in a beehive style and she was in her trademark grey blazer and grey pencil skirt.

"Mother!" Scorpius beamed as he ran into Astoria's arms.

"Don't sound too surprised my darling" Astoria smiled sweetly "I wasn't going to miss this for the world!"

I glanced over at my wife, desperately trying to ignore that her lipstick is very smudged…

I took Scorpius by the hand as the three of us walked through the wall.

Well, well, the place hadn't changed in the slightest! The train was as elegant as always. As much as I used to mock the school, I always admired the train.

I glanced across the platform to find the Gryffindors standing near each other. I smirked at the sight of the Weaslebean family. I never thought in a million years that Keeva would ever get with a Gryffindor, let alone a Weasley! I had to admit, they looked great together. Along with Weasley's sister, they were standing with a lot of kids who I guessed were Potters as well as Weasleys. The only one that seemed to stand out was Walters' son, Mikey was it? So if he was there, where was Freesia?

I looked further to the left and saw Freesia standing with Potter, smiling at each other. At least those two made up after everything that happened. That was something I really regretted. I should have fought for her or we should have run off somewhere together or something. But life goes on I guess…

The Irish woman slowly turned as her emerald green eyes locked onto mine. Time seemed to rewind by two decades as she smiled slightly at me. I nodded and smiled at her in acknowledgement.

"Who are you smiling at Draco?" Astoria asked me as she hugged Scorpius.

"Just Potter and Weasley" I lied, I may have hated them at school but they did save my life in my last year when they could have easily killed me. I couldn't help but hold a high level of respect for them.

I gently patted Scorpius' shoulder just before he moved towards the train, smiling at me and Astoria before getting onto the train.

**Freesia's POV**

"Be good" I smiled at Mikey, patting his head.

"I will Freesia" he nodded, "Thanks for everything"

"No problem" I beamed "Remember to write, your Grandpa will kill me if he doesn't hear from you!"

"I won't forget" he replied with a grin.

"Come on Mikey" David stood between us "You can sit with me"

"Okay" Mikey smiled widely as he practically ran to the train carriage.

Despite not being my son, I was suddenly hit with emotion. I've known Mikey all of his life and never in a million years would I have thought that Mikey would be going to Hogwarts! Mikey and David waved out of the compartment window as the Hogwarts Express started to exit the station.


	9. Long Time No Speak

**Draco's POV**

That was it. My only son had gone to Hogwarts. I hoped that his first year went smoother than mine. I was initially requested by Father to befriend Potter but it just didn't work. I just wasn't likeable and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. There was no doubt that he will be sorted into Slytherin, the Sorting Hat only had to look at him to know that he was a Malfoy. I had no doubt that my boy would settle into Hogwarts no problem.

I turned to find Astoria looking into her folder and tutting to herself. I pulled my handkerchief out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"Smudged lipstick" I grumbled at her.

"I rushed my breakfast before getting here" Astoria blushed, wiping her lipstick on the handkerchief.

That was a blatant lie, the woman rarely ate!

"Well, seeing as it's your day off" I smiled over at Astoria "What should we do today?"

"Draco Darling" my wife placed a perfectly manicured hand on my shoulder "I told Scorpius that I'd be here to see him off. I have to go back to work"

I sighed inwardly. This was starting to get on my nerves! Even Father was allowed time off every now and again, she hardly had any time off since she gave birth to Scorpius.

"Whatever" I snarled before walking away.

"Sweetheart?" Astoria called but I ignored her.

It was bad enough that she didn't have a whole day off but she lied about "being in a rush". To say I had a small feeling that I was being cheated on is a major understatement. Well, Mrs Malfoy, two can play at that game! And I knew the perfect target…

**Freesia's POV**

"So" Harry looked over at me as the group of us walked out of platform Nine and Three Quarters and back into Kings Cross. "What are your plans now?"

"Probably head home" I shrugged, "The pub can't run itself"

"It could with a bit of magic" Ron shrugged with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh yeah" Keeva sniggered "The Muggles would love that!"

"In their drunken state, they'd probably think they're hallucinating" I laughed "But I don't really want to risk it"

The group of us stood and looked at each other and smirked at each other. Any previous feelings of nerves and worry have completely perished. It was brilliant to see everyone again and I had to make sure that I didn't leave it so long next time.

"You should come to Freesia's pub sometime Harry" Ron grinned at his best friend and brother-in-law "It's brilliant"

I blushed slightly at Ron's compliment; it was always nice to hear my pub being appreciated.

"That would be great" Ginny beamed "That's if Freesia doesn't mind"

"Of course not" I smiled sweetly "You guys are always welcome"

After another twenty minutes of chatting, we all started to go our separate ways. Harry headed off towards a certain red phone box as he had to go back to work at the Ministry- an Auror's work was never done! Ginny, Ron, Keeva and the younger children were heading back to the Burrow to visit Mr and Mrs Weasley and I did get an invite but I politely declined. I left my pub for too long; I'd be surprised if Colin hadn't drunk the place dry!

"I'll write to you soon!" Keeva yelled before the three of them disapparated.

I smiled at the space where my three friends had previously stood. I should've gone too but I couldn't help but admire the station as I always did as a kid. I wandered over towards an empty bench and observed the different kinds of people that were commuting.

I flinched slightly as I saw someone stand in front of me. He dressed head to toe in black, making his light skin look even paler. His blonde hair was scruffy and his ice blue eyes locked onto mine.

"Long time no speak Walters" Draco Malfoy smirked.

**Draco's POV**

Freesia glanced up at me with a mix of confusion and surprise. Her emerald eyes seemed fixed onto mine, just like they did twenty years ago.

"Isn't the term, 'long time no see?'" she asked.

"Yes" I shrugged "But I only saw you yesterday, I haven't spoken to you in years"

She shrugged to herself; she obviously couldn't fault my logic.

"It has been a while Malfoy" Walters nodded at me.

I grinned as I sat next to her. A sickening feeling washed over me as my body was close to hers on the small bench. She really was beautiful and that Irish accent of hers made her much more attractive.

"You sound so different" I laughed at her.

"Yeah, I've been told that a lot recently" She sniggered to herself.

From what I was feeling inside, it was obvious that I was still attracted to Freesia Walters. Whether it was purely nostalgia or it was because it had been a while since I've been 'intimate' I don't know. What I did know was that I wanted her, and I was going to do what I could to win her over… But how?

**Freesia's POV**

I attempted to calm my quickening pulse as Malfoy was sitting pretty close to me. I internally smacked myself; I was thirty-six for heaven's sake! I wasn't meant to feel these stupid school-girl feelings.

"Look" Malfoy spoke up "As fun as sitting on a bench is, why don't we have a proper catch up over breakfast?"

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to know about my boring life Malfoy"

"Don't I?" I grinned at her "We're friends aren't we?"

There was a time when we were much more than that so the term 'friend' seemed hurtful. But he has his life and I have mine so I could live with that.

"I suppose" I nodded "But wouldn't your wife have something to say about this?"

"Its breakfast Walters" Malfoy laughed "I'm not asking to shag you in the toilets"

"Delightful…" I shook my head, making Malfoy laugh even more.

"Come on" Draco genuinely smiled, making my pulse quicken again.

I really should head back home. I needed my pub and my pub needed me, but for some reason, I just couldn't say no.


	10. That Smug Smirk

**Draco's POV**

I guided Freesia over to a small muggle café just outside of Kings Cross Station, if I was to try and work on Freesia, I didn't want to draw any attention in the wizarding world. It would take a manner of minutes before the missus found out!

The café had six small tables spaced out in the room, giving plenty of privacy between each table. I took a seat at a two seated table while Walters went and ordered as I didn't know what kind of things muggle cafés sold.

Freesia eventually came back with two coffees and took her seat opposite me. She passed over a tall coffee glass and smiled slightly at me. I stirred the hot the liquid and grinned as a familiar scent filled my nostrils.

"Pumpkin Spiced Latte" Freesia grinned "I didn't want to get you anything too Muggle"

"Thanks" I smirked.

I looked ahead to see Freesia looking down at her coffee, stirring it carefully. It was clear that I was making her feel awkward. That was a good sign; it meant there was still something between us. I glanced at her hand and creased my eyebrows in confusion.

"Trouble in paradise?" I spoke up.

"Excuse me?" She looked up at me in confusion.

"I said trouble in paradise?" I lifted my hand up and pointed at my wedding finger.

"Erm, no" she covered her left hand.

"That didn't sound very convincing" I looked at her with worry.

"Well" Freesia shrugged "let's just say there was no paradise to begin with…"

"You aren't married?" I gasped.

**Freesia's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at Malfoy's response. Was really a big deal that I wasn't married?

"Don't sound too shocked" I giggled before I took a sip of my vanilla latte.

"But" Malfoy spat "your son!"

"What?" I laughed.

"That boy you were with at Olivanders" he cut in my laughter.

"Mikey?" I spoke up, realising who he was on about "He's not my son, he's the grandson of a friend of mine"

Draco's face changed from a look of worry to a look of relief.

"Not married or with kids eh?" Draco folded his arms "Did I leave that much of an impression on you?"

I felt myself blush at Draco's words. It was obvious that I used to be in love with Draco but that ship had long sailed!

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy" I shook my head "I've had other things to focus on"

I glanced up to see Draco's bright blue eyes burning into mine. His lips slowly curled into the smug Malfoy smirk that I hadn't missed at all! My stomach started to flip as nausea overpowered me.

"You haven't missed me in the slightest?" Malfoy's leg touched mine lightly.

"Times have changed Malfoy" I shook my head "You've moved on, I've moved on"

"But you haven't moved on have you Freesia?" Malfoy purred "You haven't met someone; you haven't got a family, all because of me"

"Like I just said Ferret Face" I snarled "Don't flatter yourself"

"Ferret Face eh?" Draco stroked my leg with his foot "Haven't been called that in a while…"

I rapidly stood up, ignoring how red my face had gone. Draco just grinned wider at me.

"Back off Malfoy" I snapped at him.

"Now now Walters" Malfoy leant back into his chair. "We both know you don't mean that!"

"I do" I grabbed my belongings from off the table "Maybe you should focus on your wife and not pester me"

I briskly walked out of the café and slammed the door after me, leaving Malfoy on his own. I walked down an alleyway before disapperating, thinking of my beloved pub!

**Draco's POV**

Well, that didn't go as planned!

Everyone in the café was now staring at me, which was completely mortifying. I glanced down at my wedding ring and shuddered. It was a symbol of being trapped. I wasn't in love my wife; my wife wasn't in love with me, not anymore anyway… To everyone else, the ring was meant to represent a happy marriage so when Freesia kicked off; everyone was now viewing me as some cheating Slimeball. Damn it Walters! Well, she resisted like this before which I knew she hadn't forgotten. The problem was, I had no idea where she was now. I knew she was in Ireland (the accent gave that away) but Ireland is a big fucking place!


	11. Animals should never be caged

The dark. The dark was once comforting to me, it was calm and peaceful and serene. The dark that I was in now was totally different. I was trapped within four gloomy stone walls, people like me shouldn't be trapped. Animals should never be caged...

Twenty fucking years of my life I have spent rotting in Azkaban. Twenty years I have been dreaming to be free, if it wasn't for Potter and his stupid army of Half bloods and Mudbloods alike, I'd still be out there now, doing what I do best. Causing chaos!

Despite Potter being the ringleader in all of this, it wasn't him that I wanted revenge on. There was one. One witch who ruined everything for me. I was so close to kidnapping Dumbledore's Army and turning them all but she turned up and ruined everything!

Just the thought of that girl made my blood boil. I could feel the metal chains weaken as my anger increased. If it was the last thing I did, I was going to find that witch and rip her throat out. I'd take great pleasure in seeing her life leave her...

My arms started to shake in rage as the heavy chains snapped off the wall.


	12. A Werewolf?

**Freesia's POV**

"Will you calm down Freesia" Colin huffed at me "You have been running around the pub like a mad woman for the past week!"

I stopped wiping the furthest table for the fifth time today and looked over at the old man.

"I know you're missing Mikey" Colin leant back into his designated leather chair "I'm missing him like crazy, but he'll be alright, you said Hogwarts was the best place for him"

I headed towards the bar slowly. To be honest, I knew Mikey would be perfectly fine at Hogwarts and he'd make a fine wizard; there was no doubt about that. It was the whole Malfoy situation that played in my mind over and over again. Why the hell would a man, even Malfoy, try to put a move on me when he's happily married? Maybe he was doing it to rub in my face that he has happily moved on. If so, he was still the snotty spoilt brat that I remembered from my first year at school.

"It is the best place for him Colin" I smiled lightly, "You know I worry about the smallest things"

Colin stood up from his chair and waddled over to me.

"I know you do love" he sympathised "Paddy would be turning in his grave if he saw you stressing out like you are. Just relax will ye?"

I nodded slowly.

Colin plants a friendly kiss on my forehead before opening the pub door, letting the cold midnight breeze into the room.

"Oh, nearly forgot" Colin chirped as he handed me a small envelope "He sent this along with my letter"

I glanced down at the letter which read 'Freesia' in scruffy handwriting.

"Thanks Colin" I spoke softly.

Colin lifted his flat cap slightly before exiting the pub.

**Draco's POV **

I was shocked to come home to Astoria sitting in my leather chair in the library, surrounded by piles of paperwork. She glanced up at me and smiled brightly.

"There you are" Astoria stood up "I was wondering where you had gone off to"

"Sorry" I grumbled, "I just needed some air"

"That's what the many acres of land behind our house are there for" my wife raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see London" I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, why aren't you at work?"

Astoria walked closer to me, her arms now wrapped around my shoulders. The smell of her perfume filled my nostrils as she stood closer to me.

"I felt bad for acting how I did at the station" she planted a kiss on my cheek. "I want to make it up to you?"

"Really?" I looked at her with suspicion.

"Really" Astoria purred before capturing my lips with hers.

Astoria's fingernails lightly scratched the back of my neck as she deepened the kiss. My hands rested on her waist, just like they always did when we kissed, not that it was a common occurrence. My mind clouded over as I helplessly kissed her back, it had really been a long time since we last did this!

We were suddenly interrupted as a white orb of light burst through the library window, practically blinding us. It took a couple of seconds for the orb to dim down enough to see Minister Shacklebolt's face within the orb. Astoria and I stared at each other before moving apart. The Minister's face looked solemn and worn out, which was understandable, he had done so much since the end of the Wizarding War. The man coughed before giving us a message that none of us wanted to hear.

"_**To all at the Ministry, Fenir Greyback has escaped from Azkaban"**_

**Freesia's POV**

'_Freesia, _

_Hello from Hogwarts! _

_I don't know how you couldn't tell everyone about this place, it's incredible. You will be happy to know that I am in Gryffindor! I've been told that many famous and talented witches and wizards were in Gryffindor. Is that true? I've made some friends already. Albus Severus Potter and __Lorcan and __Lysander __Scamander are really nice and don't care that I haven't been in the Wizarding World for very long. __I think I'm getting the hang of magic. I've been told that I'm very good at Charms and I have a natural talent for Defence against the Dark Arts. I'm not doing so well in Potions though… it's so hard! _

_I hope things are going okay at home. I hope Grandpa isn't drinking all of the pub's beer!_

_Thanks for everything Freesia, you have done so much for me and I couldn't be more thankful. _

_Write back soon! _

_Mikey' _

I smiled to myself as I read Mikey's letter in bed, the bedroom only being lit by my wand, I had missed _Lumos. _I should have gone to sleep but I couldn't sleep without reading Mikey's letter. I was so relieved that Mikey was settling in and making friends. I knew that Luna's twin boys were as polite as their mother and Albus Severus was a ringer of Harry himself.

I placed the letter onto my bedside table followed by my wand. Snuggling into my bedding, an overwhelming wave of tiredness took over; maybe I was working myself too hard…

_**SMASH!**_

I immediately sat up from my bed. What the hell was that? Drunken fools, no doubt. But I have never had someone vandalise my pub before. I put on my slippers and slipped on my dressingown before creeping towards my door. The sounds of tables crashing and windows smashing echoed from downstairs, sending nervous shivers down my spine.

"They'll just take the alcohol and leave, they'll just take the alcohol and leave" I measly attempted to calm myself.

Unfortunately, that wasn't true as I heard bottles break. Who the hell would damage this place just for the hell of it?

My heart froze as I heard footsteps creep up the stairs. Oh, Jesus. Haven't they done enough? I should have just grabbed my wand and disapparated. Hell, that would have been the smart thing to do but it was as if my feet were fused to the floor. The situation was made more terrifying as I heard the intruder snarl from the other side of the door…

It couldn't be!

_**STUPEFY! **_

I could see a bright light shine from under the door and the sound of a dead weight hit against the door. This slowly followed by a smash of a window.

"Freesia, Freesia!" I heard a familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

"Harry!" I cried with relief.

The door opened to reveal Harry and two over wizards that I had never met before, all dressed in black. Harry walked straight over to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Are you okay?" Harry stroked my back in support.

"I, I don't know" I shook, the shock finally getting to me. "What's happened, who was that?"

Harry motioned me over to my bed, both of us taking a seat.

"Well, with us being here you can assume that it wasn't a normal criminal who broke into your pub" Harry soothed.

"I figured" I ran my hands through my hair in exhaustion.

"We had received some news earlier this evening that someone had escaped from Azkaban last night" Harry cleaned his round framed glasses. "And that criminal was the one who broke into the pub"

Who would break into a muggle pub and destroy it. Who would be eager enough to escape prison just to get to me?

"It appears that this criminal knew what you are and your whereabouts" Harry sighed.

I shook with worry. I had disowned my magic heritage twenty years ago; I don't know who would spend two decades planning on finding me.

I shook my head.

"Harry," I asked the Auror "I have been a muggle for so long, if there was someone who was out to get me, how would they know I'm here?"

"Well…" Harry coughed, "It appeared that he sniffed you out"

Sniffed me out? If he meant it by the literal term, it would either be an Animagus or…

A werewolf?

Oh God. There was one, the one that I jinxed all those years ago. My entire body shook as it finally hit me. The horrible thought that filled me when I heard the snarl was confirmed.

Fenir Greyback was back.


	13. Minister

**Draco's POV**

I woke up with a start. As soon as the message was sent that Greyback had escaped from Azkaban my blood was running cold. Of all of the psychotic Death Eaters that were sent there after The Battle of Hogwarts, the most deranged was the one to escape! I turned over to find Astoria sitting at her dressing table, brushing her hair.

"Draco" my wife sighed "We've been called to the Ministry"

"When you mean we…" I sat up on my bed, leaning my back against the headboard.

"I mean us" she turned to face me "The Minister has requested to see the both of us"

I ran my hand through my hair in annoyance. Last time I set foot in the Ministry of Magic, they were deciding whether I should be pardoned or sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Just the thought of that building gave me chills. I looked down at my arm which had a very faded Dark Mark. I tried as many curses as I could to remove it but it was the best I could do.

"I know you don't like the Ministry darling" Astoria sighed "But it must be urgent if the Minister has requested a private meeting"

"Very well" I huffed as I got out of bed and grabbed the required clothes from out of my wardrobe.

After changing in a pair of black trousers, a dark grey shirt and my black trench coat, I wandered over to Astoria who was eyeing me with worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Lets get this over and done with" I huffed, linking arms with Astoria before disapperating.

To my surprise, we were inside the Minister's office instead of the outside of the Ministry building.

"Must be urgent" I mumbled to myself, Astoria nodded.

The office was small but well lit. A roaring fire blazed at the end of the room, making the room warm and welcoming. The large arched windows were covered with light coloured drapes, letting the sunlight in. The portraits of previous Ministers glared as you walked past them, they were probably turning their noses at the fact Minister Shacklebolt chose to keep his old office instead of moving into the official Minister's office, which was much bigger.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy" Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at us warmly "Thank you for coming as quick as you could, please take a seat"

Astoria immediately took a seat opposite the Minister. I stood behind her, dubious of being in the office in the first place.

"Mr Malfoy" The Minister stared at me with warm brown eyes "I insist that you take a seat"

"I'll stand thank you" I placed a hand on the back of Astoria's chair.

"If you must" Kingsley nodded. "I know you were here before under different circumstances"

"Thanks for reminding me" I grumbled.

"Draco" Astoria snapped.

"its fine Astoria, don't worry" The Minister leant back into his large leather chair. "I know how uneasy this must make you feel Mr Malfoy but I wouldn't ask you both here if I didn't need you"

The Minister rose to his feet as he levitated two logs onto the fire.

"As you heard from my message last night we are dealing with a crisis. Fenir Greyback has escaped from Azkaban. As you are both aware, he is one of the most dangerous Death Eaters of all time"

"The most dangerous" I cut in, causing the Minister to stare at me "After Voldemort and my Aunt Bellatrix who have both perished a long time ago, Greyback is the most dangerous Death Eater alive. I guess that's why you want me here. I being the one with Death Eater know how"

"No Mr Malfoy" Shacklebolt shook his head "maybe your insider knowledge could help us in locating Greyback, that wasn't why I called you two here"

Astoria and I changed glances before looking back at the Minister for Magic.

"Greyback struck last night" Kingsley sighed deeply "In a muggle drinking establishment at around midnight. Fortunately, Aurors got there before anything fatal could happen. The victim survived but is very shaken up"

"Greyback left a survivor?" I shook my head "The victim is done for, he never leaves survivors"

"That's where you two come in" The Minister cut in "We have come up with a Witness Protection Programme. It's a muggle custom but with it being linked to a Death Eater and a werewolf in particular, I am putting the programme in with immediate effect"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this Minister" Astoria glanced at the Minister with deep concern.

"Astoria" he smiled warmly "You are my most trusted employee, I wouldn't ask you if you could do this if I didn't think you could do it. You have the room to keep the victim at yours and it's just to give the Aurors time to find Greyback"

"What do you think darling?" Astoria looked over at me "It'll be you that will be at the Manor all of the time. Would you mind?"

I wanted to say no on the spot. It was my Manor and nobody else's but I owed the Minister so much. I could be rotting in Azkaban myself if it wasn't for Shacklebolt defending me and protecting me. Maybe that's why he asked me, he knew I couldn't say no. The sneaky bastard…

"I'll do whatever I can to help Minister" I eventually spoke.

"Now that's the answer I wanted to hear" Kingsley walked over to me and patted my shoulder "She's in the Leaky Cauldron at the moment and will be there for a couple of days before being transferred to Malfoy Manor. We would have kept her there longer but it wouldn't take long for Greyback to sniff her out"

"She?" Astoria questioned.

The Minister handed me a folder with one page in. My eyes widened as I opened the folder. There was a photo of a scared looking woman in her black silk dressingown. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her emerald eyes looked at me with a mixture of upset and hurt.

It was Freesia Walters.


	14. Here goes

**Freesia's POV**

'_Mikey, _

_Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor! The Sorting Hat obviously noticed how brilliant you are, like all of the famous witches and wizards that were in Gryffindor before you. I'm so glad you have made some friends; they are one of the most important parts of being at Hogwarts. Don't get too downhearted about Potions; it is definitely one of the hardest subjects to learn but having a natural talent at Defence against the Dark Arts is very impressive! Your Grandpa and I are so proud of you and have complete faith that you will become a fine wizard. _

_I am also writing to tell you some bad news. Last night, there was a break-in at the pub and most of the building is beyond repair. Nobody was hurt but it means your Grandpa needs a new watering hole! He knows of the situation and he's adamant that it will be sorted but to be honest, Mikey, I doubt it… Because of the damage, I've been moved to temporary housing until things calm down so I will send Oswald to you for now, it saves confusing your owl over addresses. I'll be back in Dublin soon though don't you worry. _

_Write back soon. _

_Freesia' _

I sighed to myself as I finished writing and slowly lay on the rickety bed in the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as Harry found me I was sent straight to London as they knew that Greyback would stay in Dublin for at least a few days to figure out where I am. I got in touch with Colin to make sure he avoided the pub like the plague, not that there was much of a pub left. Paddy would turn in his grave if he saw what had happened to his pride and joy. I knew that helping Mikey come to grips with being a wizard would bring magic back into my life but I didn't expect this!

"Miss Walters?" A voice called from behind me, making me jump.

I got off the bed and straightened myself in the presence of the Minister of Magic. The man stood at a very tall height, dressed head-to-toe in purple robes. His chocolate brown eyes shined warmly at me despite his solemn looking face.

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic" The Minister held out his hand and I instantly shook it "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear"

"It's a shame it wasn't under different circumstances" I spoke.

"Indeed" The Minister laughed briefly before looking solemn once more "we are so sorry that this has happened to you and we are doing all we can to find the criminal that did this"

"How long will that take?" I asked the Minister "I have a life and a business back in Dublin"

"I know how much you love Dublin" he answered "But it could take a long time for things to settle. We don't want to risk you going back when there's a rogue werewolf on your tail, please excuse the pun"

I nodded, smirking at the Minister's joke. So I was to stay here from now on then. This was my life, living in an old tavern? I know it doesn't sound so much different to my life but that pub was my livelihood, my focus and my drive for the past twenty years!

"You won't be staying here" The Minister read my mind. "We have adopted a Witness Protection Programme. You will be housed with a wizarding family who are fully aware of your situation and are willing to offer you refuge for as long as is needed"

What kind of crazy family would want to look after someone who was being hunted by a demonic werewolf? They must have nerves of steel!

Mr Shacklebolt lifted his hand up so the bedroom door burst open. Standing there was a young slender woman who looked like she was ready for a day of work. Her hair was a very dark brown and was slicked back; making her hair flow half way down her back. She was dressed in a grey trouser suit and a white blouse. Wearing black stiletto heels, she stood around three inches taller than me. Her stone grey eyes scanned me up and down.

"Miss Walters, this is Astoria" The Minister looked over at the woman with pride "She is my assistant and most trusted employee. Her family have offered to take you in until this is all over"

"Thank you so much" I said to the woman "I know how much of a risk this is"

"It's not a bother" Astoria smiled slightly "If it helps the Minister in any way, my family are happy to oblige"

I nodded in appreciation.

"There is plenty of room" Astoria spoke up a bit louder "we'll do whatever we can to make you feel at home with us. There is me, my husband and my son who has just started his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so it will just be you, me and my husband. I'm at work most of the day but my husband is in the house all of the time so you won't be alone"

"Where is your husband?" The Minister asked Astoria politely.

"At home of course" Astoria shook her head. "But then again, that's Draco for you"

Draco. As in Draco Malfoy?

"You know Draco?" Astoria raised an eyebrow at me.

Shit, I said that out loud!

"Yes" I nodded "I was in the same year as him at Hogwarts"

"Well" The Minister piped up "This will be a good time for the two of you to catch up"

Standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron with my suitcases, Astoria handed me a photograph. It was of a large mansion, the brickwork painted pure black with large black arched windows. It looked like a house from a horror movie but I guess it was seen as homely from a Malfoy's standpoint.

"Just picture this house when you disapparate" Astoria called smoothly, "I have to go back to work but Draco will be home to welcome you"

Well, that didn't sound very reassuring.

"Thank you" I smiled politely "I really do appreciate it"

"Like I said before Miss Walters" Astoria waved my thanks away "It's not a bother"

She turned quick on her heel and walked back into the inn.

I glanced at the photo and closed my eyes tightly.

"Here goes…" I muttered to myself before disapperating.

I opened my eyes to see a real life copy of the photograph. To say that the house was huge was no understatement. It was mind boggling how three people could find a place this big to be homely. The gardens however were gorgeous! There was a large hedge maze than spanned acres. Black rose bushes were dotted all over the place, looking beautiful.

Sighing deeply to myself, I walked up the drive and headed towards the entrance of the house. The house looked more and more intimidating. I peered to my left to see a huge rope hanging down the side of the door.

My hands shook with nerves as I took hold of the rope.

**Draco's POV**

Why her? Of all of the people that that psychotic fleabag have to get her?

Now we had to keep an eye on her, well let's face it, I'll have to keep an eye on her as the missus will be working and Scorpius is at school.

I groaned as I leant back in my leather chair. How was this going to work? I knew that I wanted to track Walters down and pursue her but this wasn't the way that I wanted it. However, she's upset. Maybe I could work this to my advantage…

_DING! _

I quickly hopped off my chair and attempted to compose myself. My pulse was rising like crazy and my head started to spin. In a mixture of excitement and nerves I quickly moved towards the front door, overtaking Winky.

I cautiously opened the door to find the Grumpy Gryffindor Girl looked dead ahead at me. She looked exhausted and withdrawn. Small bags stood out under her bright green eyes and her skin looked much paler than usual. She bit her lip with nervousness. Her breathing was quick, I could tell by the way her chest was heaving to and fro. An awkward cough from Freesia brought me back to reality.

"Come on in Walters" I smirked at her, trying to keep my cool.


	15. Don't flatter yourself

**Freesia's POV**

The large corridor was just as dark as the outdoor walls with the exception of levitating candles and the white and grey marble floor. A grand staircase was situated in the middle of the room and many brown doors covered the black walls.

"Wow" I breathed as I walked into the manor.

"What?" Malfoy shrugged with a smug grin on his face "You sound like you've never seen a grand mansion before"

"Just your corridor is bigger than my entire pub" I glanced around, still in awe.

"Really?" huffed Draco, "No wonder Greyback ripped the place to shreds!"

I turned to face him with a look of pure filth. I could tell by the way he was grinning that he was only joking but he had no idea how much that small sentence hurt!

"Relax Walters I'm kidding" he laughed at me.

"Well shockingly, it's still a bit raw" I rolled my eyes "So I can't see the funny side right now"

Draco huffed as he snatched my suitcase off me and started to walk towards the staircase.

"If you're going to be boring for all this time" Malfoy murmured. "You can piss off back to Ireland"

"Hey" I snapped, following him up the steps "I wasn't breaking my neck to come here Malfoy. I have no choice but to stay here"

The two of us stood in front of a large oak door.

"Yeah, well it wasn't my choice either Walters" Draco sneered as he opened the bedroom door "If my wife wasn't such a Ministry suck-up then you'd be stuck on your own"

"I've thanked your wife repeatedly" I responded "So don't try the emotional blackmail bullshit"

"Thanking my wife eh Walters?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow with a devilish grin "In what way have you been thanking her?"

"Dirty bastard" I couldn't help but laugh, I knew exactly what he was insinuating. "You haven't changed at all have you?"

"Not in the slightest" Malfoy shrugged.

I looked down at the floor in a moment of embarrassment before looking back up to meet a pair of ice blue eyes. Malfoy had moved closer to me so I was practically pressed against the doorframe.

"I guess this situation does work to our advantage…" Draco's lips curled into a smile.

"Our advantage?" I eyed him with suspicion.

"Come on Freesia" I shuddered as Malfoy called me by my first name. "Its painfully obvious that you're still attracted to me"

"Don't flatter yourself" I grumbled.

"You're here, I'm here…" he spoke softly.

"Your wife isn't" I interrupted sarcastically.

"Exactly" he leaned in closer.

"Back off Malfoy" I yelled, pushing him back.

"You know you don't want me to" he sniggered.

"Look, I appreciate you and your family keeping me safe here I really do but this" I pointed at him then me "is never, ever going to happen. I know your game Malfoy; you feel that I need to 'thank' you for protecting me but it's not going to fucking happen"

I walked into the room and slammed the door behind me, leaving a bewildered Malfoy.


	16. My Little Guest

**Draco's POV**

I huffed as I leant back into my leather office chair.

"So much for that plan…" I mumbled to myself.

You'd think I'd learn from all those years ago, Freesia Walters doesn't surrender easily; it'll be even more difficult now this gold band is sealed on my finger. I wanted her and she clearly wanted me but the giant obstacle was the fact that I was married. She was faithful and her morals were too high to break a marriage up. She had no idea how much of a sham this marriage was…

"Will Master want his lunch now?" Winky appeared from out of nowhere.

"A sandwich will do me fine Winky" I replied, "You better see if our guest wants something"

"A guest?" Winky's large ears pricked up in curiosity. "Winky thought she could hear Master talking to someone, to be honest Master, Winky thought Master was talking to himself"

"I haven't quite gotten to that level of madness Winky" I grumbled, "She's upstairs in the fourth bedroom, as she's staying here she should probably eat"

Winky nodded excitedly as she raced out of the room and up the stairs.

I shook my head in amusement before looking back at my memoirs.

_To say I was dreading my sixth year in Hogwarts was an understatement! I would have to lock eyes with the man I was ordered to kill and act as inconspicuous as possible, until the time was right… _

**Freesia's POV**

After unpacking all of my things, I lay back onto the large four-poster bed. I blushed as the feel of the green satin bedding touched my skin. It was like the sheets that were on the bed when Draco and I first… Freesia, stop it!

How long was I going to stay here? What if the Aurors never catch Greyback? What if Greyback finds out when I am?

The situation had finally dawned on me as my eyes filled up with tears. I put my face in my hands as I started to cry.

"Don't be sad miss…" A small voice called.

I looked up to find a small house-elf with huge ears and a pretty face staring at me. She was wearing a small white dress with a black rose on it.

"Sorry" I hiccupped, "I didn't see you there"

"Not to worry Miss" she chirped "Winky just wanted to know if Miss wanted any lunch"

My stomach rumbled as I heard the L word. I hadn't eaten since before the accident.

"I can make my own lunch" I smiled. "But thanks for the offer"

"But Miss" The elf stared at me flabbergasted "Winky is meant to serve, it's what Winky does"

"But you're wearing clothes" I looked at her in confusion "Doesn't that mean you're free?"

"Indeed it does Miss" Winky beamed at me "But Winky lives to work. So Winky works, even with clothes"

"Okay, I'll make you a deal" I grinned at Winky "How about we work together to make lunch. I need to thank your master for letting me stay"

Winky looked at me with a strange glare, she obviously wasn't used to help.

"If that's what Miss wants" Winky curtseys.

"It is" I hopped off the bed "you'll have to show me where the kitchen is though"

"Not a problem" Winky took my hand before clicking her fingers.

The kitchen was huge. Hell, I think the fridge was probably bigger than my kitchen back home. All the sides were glistening black marble which contrasted the white cupboards. The floor was also black marble. It was a shame that this room was so beautiful yet I knew full well that the Malfoys wouldn't have set foot in here. I could tell by the way Winky was looking around in the kitchen that this room was her pride and joy.

Winky waddled over to the cupboard, stepping on a box to reach what she needed. I walked over to the fridge and opened the door.

"What will your Master eat?" I asked Winky who was cutting bread into slices.

"Master said he wanted a sandwich" Winky piped with enthusiasm "Master will have salami and bacon with lettuce and mayonnaise"

"I think I can handle that" I grinned as I took the required ingredients out of the fridge.

I wandered over to the cooker and turned on the hob, instantly warming the small frying pan. I cut off the fat before putting the strips of bacon in the pan.

"So" I turned to the house elf "How did you end up at Malfoy Manor"

"Winky used to work at Hogwarts Miss" she replied with a twinkle in her eye "But after Hogwarts didn't want house elves to work there, poor Winky was kicked out"

"That's awful" I sighed as I left the bacon to fry.

"It was a scary time for Winky" Winky nodded "But Winky's friend Dobby told Winky a long time ago about the family Dobby used to serve so Winky came here and Master has let me work ever since"

I looked over at the house elf who was happily putting mayonnaise onto the slices of bread. I'd never thought I'd see the day when a House Elf would be happy to work. Her face when I told her I could make my own lunch was one of pure heartbreak.

"Miss, Miss!" Winky suddenly yelped "The bacon is burning!"

I turned around in shock to find the crispy bacon in the pan.

"It's not burnt Winky" I laughed "It's crispy, crispy bacon is my speciality"

After turning off the pan, I lifted a rasher of bacon from out of the pan and handed it over to Winky.

"But that's Master's bacon" Winky gawped.

"No it's not" I cut in, "This is mine, your master's is still in the pan"

"Miss is giving Winky her food?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Only to try it Winky" I smiled "Relax"

Winky cautiously took a nibble of the bacon before a wide smile spread across her face.

"It's delicious Miss" Winky rejoiced "But what if Master doesn't like it?"

"If he does like it" I replied "tell him you made it, if he hates it, tell him I made it"

"Are you sure" she looked at me in shock.

"I insist"

**Draco's POV**

I smiled to myself as the smell of bacon rose from the kitchen downstairs. Good choice Winky! I glanced down at my pages and sighed to myself. So many events occurred during my time at Hogwarts yet it was so damn difficult to write it all down on paper.

"Lunch is ready Master" Winky skipped in the library with a plate containing my lunch.

"Excellent timing Winky" I praised the elf "My stomach was just starting to rumble"

I happily took the plate from Winky and enthusiastically took a bite. Strange. Everything was in the sandwich but there was something different… I lifted the top slice of bread to reveal very crispy bacon over the salami and lettuce.

"Winky…" I peered at the elf. "What's this?"

"Your lunch sir" Winky shook with nerves.

"It's very good Winky" I smiled as I took another bite, feeling my hunger subside.

"Thank you sir" Winky's cheeks turned beetroot.

I knew it. Winky's face only went that red when she's lying. So that meant my little guest decided to help out in the kitchen.


	17. Something Wasn't Right

**Freesia's POV**

Only managing a couple of bites of my sandwich, I lay back on the bed with a huge sigh. This was awful. I appreciated the offer of staying here I really did but I just missed my pub too much. I glanced at my watch.3pm. At this time, the workers would come to the pub to have a refreshing beer after a long and busy day. I was used to the noise of laughter and drunken ramblings not complete and utter silence. I was used to serving people, not being waited on. Helping with lunch made me feel a bit better but I knew I wouldn't be able to help Winky out with everything, all of the time. It was clear that it took a lot for her to let me help this once.

"If you keep eating like that you're going to get skinnier than me" a familiar voice called.

"Is that possible?" I mused as Malfoy walked into the bedroom.

"Sorry for my prattish behaviour earlier Walters" Malfoy coughed, ignoring my comment "You've been through a hell of an ordeal and I should have respected that"

Heat rose through me as Draco's apology rang in my ears, it was still odd to hear a Malfoy apologise.

"Its okay" I sighed "I shouldn't have snapped like I did. You and your family are protecting me and I should have been more grateful"

"Well" Malfoy took a seat on the end of the bed "The sandwich was a start"

"What sandwich?" I questioned, trying to look innocent.

"Don't give me that" he smirked "Winky hasn't changed my choice in sandwich in years"

I shrugged as I sat up from the bed.

"I know this is scary for you. But I'm here to look after you" Malfoy glanced at me.

"I'm not ill Malfoy" I laughed.

"You know what I mean" he laughed back before sounding serious "I'll make sure nothing happens to you"

My pulse quickened as Malfoy took my hand and squeezed it gently, sending a jolt of electricity up my arm.

"Thanks Draco" I spoke quietly.

"No problem Freesia" Draco replied before getting up and leaving the room.

**Draco's POV**

_The beginning of the school year was the same as any other. Students were over excited and teachers tried to look as enthusiastic as possible. I did my usual routine of winding up as many of my fellow students as possible; I had a reputation to keep after all. One thing that had changed that year was that one student did something she never did before. _

_Stand up to me. _

_Normally, the polite Gryffindor Girl would just walk away or just say "Shut up Malfoy" but this time she didn't. She admitted her true feelings to me, that I was an utter dickhead and that she could kick my arse with or without magic; her words not mine! Obviously I was outraged at her little outburst but I couldn't help but respect the fact that the girl actually had a backbone. _

I grinned to myself as I finished writing; the vision of sixteen year old Freesia Walters appearing in my mind. Her brown hair perfectly straight (instead of the high ponytail she has now) reached just passed her shoulders. Her perfectly toned but curvaceous figure was covered by her school uniform. Her piercing green eyes shone as her red lips curved into a smile.

**SLAM!**

I was shook awake at the sound of the front door. I shouldn't be thinking about Freesia like this, I knew that but I just couldn't help it. I groaned to myself as I heard stiletto heels click against the marble floor.

**Freesia's POV**

'I smiled to myself as I wrapped the green satin sheets around me, instantly providing me with some much needed comfort. I clutched Mikey's letter and a photo Keeva's family and held them close to my chest. My heart ached from how much I missed everyone. I know I never saw or heard from Keeva all of the time but being at this secluded Manor House, it felt as if I couldn't be more alone…

_**SMASH! **_

I jumped out of bed in pure terror as shards of glass from the window covered the floor and the bed. My eyes widened as a large figure stood in front of me covered in a giant black hooded cloak. The combined smell of blood and wet dog filled my nostrils and made my head spin. Horror possessed my soul as the figure lifted his head up, his yellow orb eyes scanning me.

"Greyback" I squeaked.

"Found you" he snarled, exposing his fangs.

"Reducto!" I heard a voice call out loudly, blowing the bedroom door to smithereens. Malfoy bolted to stand directly in front of me.

"Stay back babe" Draco called to me before turning back to the werewolf. "If you want her you have to go through me"

"Fine by me" Greyback grinned.

Greyback pounced at Malfoy, sinking his teeth into Draco's neck, ripping a chunk of flesh off his neck. I screamed as Draco went a ghostly white before collapsing onto the floor. I wept loudly as I saw the life leave his eyes…'

"Freesia!"

I jolted awake with sweat pouring down my face. I looked ahead to see Mrs Malfoy look at me with concern. Thank God, it was just a dream.

"Are you okay?" Astoria asked with worry.

"Fine" I lied "Just a bad dream"

"Well it's understandable with the situation you're in you poor thing" Astoria patted my shoulder.

I nodded, trying to ignore how patronising she sounded.

"I've spoken to the Minister" Astoria spoke up, sounding more professional this time "There has been no news on Greyback's whereabouts"

I shuddered as I ran my hands through my hair.

"Hey" Astoria noticed my worry "No news is good news right?"

"I guess" I nodded.

I looked up at Astoria and raised my eyebrow.

"Busy day at the office?" I asked her.

"Busy as usual I guess" she shrugged "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you look a bit flustered that's all" I answered, eyeing her red face and her messy hair.

Astoria turned to the dressing table mirror and gasped. She grabbed her wand and waved it over her head, making her messy beehive style change into a low black ponytail. Her slightly smudged lipstick was returned into its original state. She straightened her grey skirt before looking back at me.

"Sorry about that" Astoria laughed lightly "If Draco saw me in this state he'd go nuts, Malfoy women have a reputation of looking beautiful constantly"

"I bet" I responded.

Astoria wandered towards the door before turning her attention back to me.

"I'll see you at dinner Freesia" she smiled warmly.

"I don't want to intrude" I spoke without hesitation.

"Nonsense" Astoria laughed at me "You're a guest after all, I'll have Winky make you a space"

"Thank you" I beamed gratefully.

"No problem" she smiled sweetly before leaving.

Wow. Were Malfoy women really pressured that much into looking good? More importantly, would a day in the office, no matter how long the shifts were, result in having smudged lipstick and messy hair? Something wasn't right here…


	18. Awkward

**Draco's POV**

"Good day at the office?" I asked my wife as she took her seat opposite me at the dining room table.

Astoria looked over at me with an air of confidence about her but I couldn't help but notice the worry in her eyes.

"It was as good as any other day in the office" She responded blankly, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" I shrugged "I was attempting this traditional concept of 'Smalltalk' dear"

"Oh right…" she responded.

Suddenly, the annoyed groans of our house elf echoed from the other side of the door.

"You okay Winky?" my pulse quickened as that familiar Irish accent echoed.

"Winky's fine Miss" Winky stuttered "Winky was just trying to get the door open, Winky's hands are full"

"I'll get the door for you" Freesia suggested.

"Winky doesn't want to bother Miss" Winky moaned.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if it bothered me" she laughed "Besides, you have made dinner for me"

The door handle clicked down as the door opened, revealing a blushing Winky carrying three plates slowly followed by Freesia. Her hair was still tied in a high ponytail and no make up was on her face, not that she needed it. She was now wearing a long flowing red top with a black cardigan and black skinny jeans. I felt dizzy just by looking at her.

"Still wearing the Gryffindor colours I see" I remarked.

Freesia turned and smiled at me briefly before taking a seat.

**Freesia's POV**

Well this was awkward…

The Malfoy's were sat in complete silence as they tucked into their meals. You could use a chainsaw to cut the atmosphere in here! It was so bizarre, was this what married life was like? With me never knowing my parents and Paddy never being married, I wouldn't know what it was like to see a married couple like this. I couldn't imagine Keeva and Ron being like this. Hell, when they stayed at mine they still acted like they did when they first got together!

I glanced down at the meal on my plate. I inwardly cringed as the large fish stared at me with its dead eyes. I hated everything about fish: the look, the smell, the taste, everything! Putting my hand in my pocket, where my wand was, and muttered a spell. I cut a small piece of the fish and put it in my mouth. I sighed with relief as the taste of BBQ chicken attacked my taste buds, I just had to ignore the look of the fish.

"So Freesia" Draco eventually spoke up "How's Mikey doing at Hogwarts?"

"He's doing great" I beamed "he's doing very well in his classes and he's making friends, I couldn't ask for more"

"Mikey?" Astoria looked over at me with a small smile "You never said you have a son"

"Not my son" I shook my head, after finishing my mouthful "He's a friend of the family"

"Family?" Astoria spoke with a hint of confusion "But your records said you were an orphan"

"Astoria" Malfoy snapped.

"It's been a while since I've been called that" I interrupted, I didn't want any conflict between the two of them be because of me "I meant a friend of my adopted family"

"Oh right" Astoria mumbled before taking a sip of wine "so no husband then?"

"No" I replied simply before taking a bite of my food.

I involuntarily glanced at Draco before continuing to eat my meal.

"So Freesia?" Astoria chirped once more.

I changed my mind suddenly as the thought of silence was quite comforting, it would've been better than the Mrs Malfoy Interrogation Session.

"How did you meet _**my**_ Draco then?" She finished her sentence.

I couldn't help but smirk when she emphasised the word 'my'.

_We used to hate each other until we realised that it was the complete opposite. We slept together many, many times and if it wasn't for the events that happened, things between us could have been very different. _

"I just knew Draco from school" I responded as casually as I could "We knew each other through a mutual friend"

"Yes" Draco nodded, peering at me "How is Keeva doing?"

"Her and Ron are both doing great" I smiled back at him "a great marriage, two kids and a mortgage, overall they've done pretty well for themselves"

"That's good to hear" he responded. "I still can't believe they ended up together!"

"Tell me about it" I laughed.

Thankfully, the silence eventually crept back to the room as the three of us finished our meals. Why did I think dining with the man I used to love and his wife would be such a good idea? What I wouldn't give to be back at my pub now!

After the three of us finished eating, Winky arrived immediately to collect the plates.

"Do you need any help Winky?" I asked her.

"No Miss, Winky insists" the elf chirped as she took the plates out of the room.

"She's a House Elf Freesia" Astoria rolled her eyes "She thrives on the work we give her"

"Sorry" I coughed "I'm just not used to it that's all"

"Well, its something you're going to have to get used to" Mrs Malfoy huffed.

"Unless we dress you in a pillowcase and you can join her" Malfoy grinned, making me laugh.

"Draco!" Astoria snapped.

"Astoria!" Draco snapped back "It's a joke, relax"

"Look" I laughed awkwardly "I think I'm going to head back to my room and leave you two to have some privacy"

"That's not necessary" Draco cut in "You don't have to be confined to that one room"

"Leave her Draco" Astoria huffed "If Freesia wants to stay in her room she can"

"Honestly its fine" I replied "I'm just a bit tired that's all, thank you for dinner"

"Thank Winky not us" Malfoy shrugged "We didn't do anything"

I smiled and nodded as I left the room.


	19. The First Sign of Danger

**Draco's POV**

A wave of nervousness consumed me as I stood outside the large oak door. I wanted to say something to her, to apologise but what could I say? _'Sorry that my wife is intimidating and paranoid'. _She went to her room to have some privacy, she didn't want to be here and we didn't make her feel welcome. Malfoys were meant to be famous for their impeccable manners (to other purebloods) and we have not shown that since Freesia arrived.

I sighed deeply to myself as I slowly knocked on her door.

**Freesia's POV**

"So you're at the Malfoys"

I smirked as I peered into the fireplace where Keeva's reflection was portrayed within the flames.

"Yep" I nodded as I took my bobble out of my hair, releasing my hair into lose waves. "It's fun, fun, fun over here"

"I bet" Keeva sniggered "You know you could have stayed here if the Minister had asked us"

"Thanks" I replied "But I wouldn't want to get your family in danger, I feel bad as it is staying with the Malfoys, I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me"

"You'll be fine Freesia; the Minister wouldn't let you stay with them if the Ministry weren't going to protect them too"

"I guess" I muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Does Mrs Malfoy know?" Keeva spoke up "You know, about you and-"

"No, and I don't want her to" I answered quickly "she seems a bit awkward with me as it is"

"Why would she be if she doesn't know?" my friend asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged, "I mean she was the one who volunteered to have me here, I'll just stay in here until it all over"

"That's not going to happen" Keeva and I were cut off by Draco's voice.

I turned to find him standing next to the open door.

"Sorry, I did knock" Malfoy wandered over to the bed and took a seat next to me "Hey Mrs Weaslebean, how's things?"

"Things are good thanks Draco" Keeva smiled "You better be looking after her"

"Of course" Draco grinned, nudging me as he did so.

"Anyway, I better go" Keeva announced, "its Jennifer's bed time then I can finally go to sleep"

"Nothing like the life of a housewife eh?" Malfoy smirked.

"I appreciate it, its nice to spend time with the family" Keeva responded "With me spending half of the year in Egypt I miss them loads"

"I bet" I nodded.

"Right, I'm off" The flames of Keeva smiled "Speak to you soon Freesia"

"See you later" I beamed as the flames were eventually extinguished.

The two of us glanced at each other briefly before I looked down at the floor.

"Sorry" I spoke "I didn't know that you knocked"

"It's okay" Draco smirked "This is your room, if you wanted to ignore me then that's fine"

"I wasn't ignoring you Malfoy" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm teasing you" Draco nudged me again.

"I know" I grinned, nudging him back.

I made the mistake of looking up at him as his eyes took hold of mine. I had forgotten just how blue and captivating his eyes were. They always seemed to draw me and they appeared to still have an effect on me.

"So…" I shuffled away, my pulse rocketing "Dinner was fun"

"Well, that's what I'm here for" Malfoy ran his hand through his hair "I couldn't be more embarrassed about mine and Astoria's behaviour tonight"

"No need to apologise" I stood up and headed towards the window, suddenly feeling very warm.

"Of course there is" Malfoy spat "It was clear that we made you feel uncomfortable"

"Its not that" I lied "I'm just not used to being waited on and being in a quieter environment that's all"

"Is Dublin that noisy?" Malfoy stood beside me.

"Noisy enough" I laughed "My pub was full of laughter all of the time. Sure there'd be the occasional drunken rumble but give it two minutes and they would've hugged it out and bought each other drinks. That was the greatest thing about the place…"

I stopped as I noticed that Malfoy was standing close to me.

"…It brought people together" I spoke quietly.

Draco simply smiled at me. Not in a mocking manner, not his trademark sneer but a genuine smile. It was the same smile he gave me after Christmas in our Sixth Year at Hogwarts.

"Do you know how much of a muggle you sound?" Draco sniggered after that brief moment of sincerity.

"Feck off" I laughed "You'd feel the same if you saw the place!"

"Is that so?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" I folded my arms.

"If that's the case…" he placed his hand on the wall by my shoulder "Show me"

"You're kidding" I moved over to the bed and sat down again.

"Totally serious" Malfoy stayed by the windowsill.

"Let me get this straight" I leant my back against the headboard "I've been made to leave my home because it's dangerous there yet you want us to go for a trip?"

"Live a little Walters" Malfoy laughed "Prove me wrong about Muggle establishments. Besides, Greyback would have to get through me before he could get to you"

My face drained of its colour as my nightmare recounted in my mind, the vision of Malfoy's lifeless face sent horrifying shivers down my spine.

"Can't we just wait until everything's calmed down?" I stuttered, "Besides, I don't think Astoria would approve"

"Come on Freesia, Astoria never approves of anything!" Draco growled "I thought you were fun"

"I am fun!" I snapped, "I just don't see the point of risking our lives"

Malfoy walked over to the bed and placed his hand on my arm, sending shocks through me. I immediately got off the bed and stood in front of him. His hand moved slowly down my arm and gently held my hand. I gulped in response.

"At the first sign of danger" He muttered quietly "we'll disapparate back into this room"

I sighed as I looked down at my feet. I did want to go back to the pub, even if it was going to be for a final time but this was ridiculous. It was risky, it was dangerous, it was just plain reckless but I had to admit, it was exciting.

"Are you sure about this?" I locked eyes with Draco.

"Positive" Draco stood millimetres away from me.

"Fine" I blushed, finally admitting defeat, "Hold on" 


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello! :D**

**Thank you for all of the follows, favourites and reviews for 'Until we meet Again' I'm really glad you like the story! **

**At the moment I'm giving this a little break as I want to complete some of my other fanfics as soon as possible and I don't want to add any random drabble on here just so its being constantly updated. I'd rather I had the time to properly plan the chapters out and starting it again as soon as I feel ready to. **

**Hope you guys understand and fingers crossed, it wont take too long until I continue with it :) **

**-ErinViolaFreesia xx **


End file.
